Slender The Arrival Retold
by woodmr13
Summary: The sequel to Slender The Eight Pages Retold. I do not own Parsec Productions, Blue Isle Studios, Slender The Arrival, or Slenderman. I do however, own a copy of the game.
1. Quadrant

It's been 7 years. Our lives had slowly gotten normal. My name is Michael, you may remember my last entry about my friend Will's encounter with a strange creature and how my friend CR was involved. My life had been fine up until I got dragged into this mess. Will had been deemed stable and released from North Cross Mental Hospital. CR was doing fine and our lives had been good for the last couple of years. Then Will announced something. He was moving to Washington. He had decided that he might be safer in the evergreen state and no matter how much we tried to change his mind it didn't work. He bought a house in the woods, far away from any civilization. We helped him move. The house was nice. It was a two story house with a garage built into the side of it, it also had many rooms on the first floor, multiple bathrooms, and a door that led to the garage. The second floor had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a storage room. Outside was a nice sized yard with a miniature playground. Most of the yard was surrounded by a brick wall with two openings in the front of it for the front door and garage, and in the back there was a wooden fence gate in the brick wall and a path that led to the abandoned Oakside Park. After he had unpacked we said goodbye and we returned to Michigan and Will stayed in his new home. A few years passed and we had almost forgotten about Will but then we got a phone call from him. He wanted us to come up to help him with something. He wouldn't say what he needed help with but we decided to head up to his house. CR went up first and I went up about a day later. While I was driving I noticed that it was about 10:00p.m. so I pulled over on the side of the road and turned my car off. It was raining and I was in the middle of nowhere so I climbed into the back and went to sleep. Little did I know my life was about to change forever.


	2. Ponder

So Often Are We Guided By Our Devotion, Our Love, Our Affection

A Bond That Pulls Us Down Paths Not Bargained

And When You Find Yourself Alone As HE Casts Out That Bedeviling Gale

How Far Will It Carry You?


	3. Prologue

I woke up around 11:00 in the morning. It was a nice day and it had stopped raining. I started up my car and drove until sometime around 8:00p.m.(yeah, it's that long of a trip). Eventually I got to his driveway and saw that a tree had fallen into the middle of the path. I parked my car and shut it off. I grabbed my backpack and my blue hoodie and put on my hoodie and my grabbed a video camera out of my backpack. Will had told me to bring a video camera and at least six empty tapes so I did. I took one of the tapes out of the backpack and put it in the camera, closed my backpack, and started recording. I talked into the camera for a minute to tell what was happening and then I slammed my door shut and pointed the camera so that it would record everything that I saw. I walked down the driveway and noticed that the sun was beginning to set. It was a little cold outside since it was fall and most of the trees around the driveway were oaks and were losing their leaves. Once I got about halfway down the driveway I saw CR's truck parked next to the driveway. I checked it to make sure that he wasn't in it and the truck was deserted. I kept on walking and once I had gotten to the house it was night. I started to go up to the house but I noticed something stuck to a tree nearby. Upon inspection, I found a missing child poster for a kid named Charlie Matheson Junior. I decided to take the poster down since it looked very old and Will probably wouldn't want it there. I walked up to it and found that once I got close to it the camera made it have a white glimmer around the edges of it. I took the poster off of the tree and it disappeared. Then some words appeared on the bottom of the screen that said; Item Added To Your Scrapbook, It May Be Viewed From The Scrapbook On Your Phone. I checked my IPhone and saw that an app called "Scrapbook" had appeared on my home screen. I tapped it and it took me to a screen with a picture of a scrapbook on it and a button below it that said "View Scrapbook". I hit the button and it took me to a screen that showed a picture of the missing child poster and above it there were words that read; 1 of 34. I decided to try to collect all of the scrapbook items. I hit the "Back" button and shut off my phone and put it back in my pocket. That's when I noticed that the camera had been showing the screen of my phone once I had put it on scrapbook and once I had shut it off it stopped showing the scrapbook. I decided to go into his house and walked up his driveway. I passed the swing set in the front yard and saw that his front door was open. I entered the house and called out to him but I didn't get a response. I shut the door behind me and saw an envelope laying on a shelf by the stairs. I picked it up and opened it and found a letter from CR inside it. After reading it the envelope and the letter disappeared and was added to my scrapbook. I decided to look through the downstairs before heading upstairs. I took the door on the left and entered a somewhat small room and saw a "Thank You Note" laying on the table. I read it and added it to my scrapbook and it was rather easy to find the scrapbook items because my camera made them shine white. I found his cell phone on the table and found out that it was dead so I left it on the table and entered the next room which was a room with furniture and a piano, nothing else. I entered the next room and found that most of the lights were off but I could still see. I looked around and saw a flashlight on the counter and found out that it was fully charged. I took it with me to help out but stuck it in my backpack because I didn't need it yet. I searched the kitchen and found a pamphlet advertising the funeral of someone named Beth Hayes. I collected that and also found a dry erase board on the fridge with a list of items for Will to gather and also saying to lock up the house. I collected that too and went into a hallway with two doors. The door on the right was locked but I knew that it led to the garage because the garage door was open and I had checked the garage on my way inside. I entered the door on the left and it was a small room with a dresser, a radio, and a few other things. I found another letter from CR laying next to the radio and I read it and collected it. There was another door in the room but it led to a bathroom. I went back into the kitchen and exited into the dining room but there wasn't any scrapbook items in there either. I ended up back by the staircase and went upstairs and found out the power upstairs was off so I took out the flashlight and turned it on, holding the camera in my left hand, and the flashlight in the right. I entered the room on the left and found a bedroom with a door inside it that led to a bathroom, but there wasn't anything interesting inside either. I decided to go to Will's room and found that his door was locked. I searched the other rooms of the second floor and found a storage room, two more bedrooms, and a bathroom. There was a key on one of the beds so I took it and used it to open the door to Will's bedroom. His room was a mess. There were papers with insane drawings everywhere, even stapled to the walls. Not only that, but there was writing on the walls, a drawing of a radio tower on the wall, and the window was smashed. Then I saw a sheet of paper on his desk. It had some drawings on it and words that read; To The Woods. I took the paper and put it in my backpack and that's when I heard a god awful noise come from the woods. I sounded kind of like a scream but it was horrible. I realized that my friend was in trouble so I ran out of the room and out of the house as fast as I could and ran towards the gate but noticed a letter from CR on the miniature playground. I climbed up to the note, read it, and collected it and then slid down the slide and ran to the gate, opened it, and took off down the path. After a little while of running I got tired and started walking. Eventually I came across a picnic table off to the side of the path and it had a burned newspaper article on the top of it. I collected it and kept moving. I came across a bridge going over a small stream and I crossed the bridge and kept moving until I came across something that sent chills down my spine. It was a house that was severely burned but somehow still intact and it was pitch black inside it and the windows were boarded up. I managed to summon the courage to go inside it and the inside of the house was in terrible condition. Almost nothing was still intact except for a few boards and the doorways. As I explored the house I came across a burned piece of paper with writing on it and an old painting that had survived the fire with almost no fire damage. I added them both to my scrapbook and exited the house through the back door and found a sheet of paper in good condition laying by the door. It was a child's drawing with some houses and stuff and a tall stick figure in the middle of the paper and the name "Charlie" written on the paper. I collected this and that's when I heard it, the crying. I entered the house and saw that there was another room that I hadn't explored. The room contained something so dark and twisted I was so terrified that all I could do was stand there and look at it, frozen in fear and mouth agape. A zombielike creature stood facing a corner, crying. It was foul. I could tell that it had been dead for a while just by looking at it and by the smell. It's skin was deathly pale and it was very skinny. Its pants were torn up and only came down to its knees. That was the only clothing it wore. It's hair was pitch black and shaggy. Then I made the mistake of shining it with my flashlight. It stopped crying and turned around to face me. Oh god, it was a kid. It was slightly shorter than me but it was by far the most terrifying thing I would experience. It's eyes were gone, probably gouged out, I have no idea how it could see. It's face was scarred and its mouth was agape. It stared at me, I stared at it, neither of us moving. I decided to slowly back up, that was a mistake. It rushed me. I let out a scream of terror and when it got close to me my vision turned blue and the silhouette of the creature splashed across my vision, the same thing happened to the screen on the camera. Then my vision and the camera went back to normal and I was standing in the same spot, but that thing was gone. I hadn't been injured, but I was now so scared I couldn't even think of anything except to get out of that house. I ran out of the house as fast as I could and ran as far away from it as possible. Eventually I was out of breath and had to stop. I had come across a storage yard and a burned newspaper clipping was on one of the crates. I collected it tried not to freak out again. Eventually I calmed down and looked around, then I looked back. The house was far behind me, good, I was never going back there again. That's when I remembered that my friend was in trouble. I started walking again and came across the entrance building for Oakside Park and entered it. I walked through it until I entered a room with a desk that had an open notebook on top of it. The door next to the desk was closed so I went over to the notebook and read the deranged writing on it. This was Will's. I collected it and the door swung open and the other doors closed. There was only one way out, and that was through Oakside Park. Then my camera stopped working because the tape couldn't record anything else, it was full. I took the tape out and labeled it Prologue, and stuck it in my backpack. Then I took a new tape out, put it in the camera, and started recording.


	4. Notice

Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating, my computer is broken and I am doing this from my phone. I promise I will start posting again when I get it fixed. Also, I will be deleting this "chapter" when I start posting again.


End file.
